The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schizachyrium scoparium and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Chameleon’. ‘Chameleon’ represents a new cultivar of little bluestem, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor in Hantay, France in May of 2014 in a trial field that had been planted with seeds of Schizachyrium scoparium ‘The Blues’ (not patented). The male parent of ‘Chameleon’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by culm division in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2017. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by culm division and tissue culture using meristematic tissue has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.